mtgfanaticfandomcom-20200216-history
Garruk Wildspeaker
Garruk is a green aligned planeswalker, with warrior-druid abilities. His philosophy is to live naturally, being one with nature, aspiring to become a predator. He is gruff and impatient, uncomfortable in conversation or "civilized settings", and prefers the wilds. Garruk perceives those who don't understand him as considering him a monster. After defeating particularly difficult prey, Garruk sometimes "connects" them to himself, gaining their strength. Garruk's Adolescence Garruk lived with his father, a man named Raklan upon a farm. On his tenth birthday his father, a taskmage, taught Garruk his first spell, but the day took a turn for the dark when a Sheriff from Lord Faldus came to conscript Garruk into Faldus's army. Raklan told Garruk to run, hide in the forest until he could tell him that it was safe to return. As Garruk fled the pursuit of soldiers over the next weeks, his father spoke to him through an artifact that he had given Garruk. He warned of the evils and deceptions of people, and instructed to Garruk to always listen to nature. While running through the wilds, he encountered a family of baloth, and calling upon nature's power, he subdued the mother Baloth. Seven years passed. Garruk, having bound several large creatures sought the men who had killed his father. He rampaged through the town near his former home until the Sheriff confronted him, and after a short encounter Garruk was brought to the jail where his father died. Garruk had planned for that treachery, and called a wurm that devoured the Sheriff. He took the Sherrif's helm and wandered back into the wilds. The Hunter and the Veil and The Veil's Curse Having heard of a huge predatory creature called the Ursoth on Shandalar, Garruk travelled to said plane and hunted the Ursoth with the help of his summoned beasts. When Liliana Vess killed one of his beasts he flew into a rage and tracked her down, assaulting her in an ancient Onakke temple. The ageless necromancer was initially over-powered by Garruk, forcing her to use the artifact known as the Chain Veil she'd been sent to claim from the temple, overpowered him with a surge of black magic that cursed him, warping his summoning powers and wracking his body. Desperate for a cure, Garruk planeswalked to a plane he had promised himself he would never visit again: the world-spanning metropolis of Ravnica. Here, he confronts Jace Beleren and demands to know where Vess is. After a short conflict which resulted in an enraged Garruk completely overpowering Jace's best efforts before coming back to his senses right before the killing blow, Jace tells him her last known location, which he then sets off for. Garruk travels to an unknown plane, working as a bounty hunter for a gorgon in return for information on Liliana's location. He manages to trick her into giving away the name of one of Liliana's demons, Kothophed. This sets him on his course to Innistrad. Innistrad After an extended period of tracking, in which he approached any being that may have had contact with Liliana, he finally tracked her to the distant plane of Innistrad. As soon as he landed upon the plane in Kessig, he began searching ferociously for the death-mage. He crossed her path once in Nephalia, but was beset by her ghouls. He slew all of the undead that swarmed him, but it was enough to allow Liliana to escape, and more his defenses crumbled as he succumbed to the horrible curse inflicted on him. He became mindless, wandering in circles and yelling incoherently at anything that crossed his path, be it man or animal. Truly, it seemed the end for the once great hunter. Far away, the archangel Avacyn cast a spell called The Cursemute, and though it was not intended for the planeswalker, he was still affected by the magic. The holy magic washed over him and dulled the Chain Veil's influence, the curse was pushed into remission, temporarily freeing Garruk. He regained his senses for the moment and wandered to the road Liliana had taken. He knew that he could continue to track Liliana, but there was another hope if he chose to take it. He abandoned his pursuit, for now, and turned to the source of the Cursemute, hoping it would offer him respite. His quest brought him to the town of Torbach and he sought respite in the house of a dead woman. People believed Garruk had killed her, and the mysteries surrounding the strange bestial man brought Garruk to the attention of Odric, a high ranking officer in the church's service. Odric trapped Garruk and sought to kill him, but spared his life at the insistence of his second in command. However, guilty of his crimes or not, Garruk would be thrown before Avacyn to answer for them. Odric drugged the planeswalker and prepared him for travel back to Thraben to stand trial. In-Game References Represented by the Following Cards Garruk, Primal Hunter Garruk Wildspeaker Garruk Relentless/Garruk, the Veil-Cursed Associated Artwork Garruk‘s Horde Garruk‘s Packleader Harmonize Triumph of Cruelty Triumph of Ferocity Wild Defiance Associated Cards Garruk‘s Companion Garruk‘s Horde Garruk‘s Packleader Quoted or Referred to Bramblecrush Crushing Vines Garruk‘s Packleader Giant Spider Harmonize Hunter‘s Insight Mist Leopard Naturalize Predatory Rampage Primal Huntbeast Timberpack Wolf Triumph of Cruelty Triumph of Ferocity Wild Defiance Category:Human Category:Planeswalker Category:Innistrad Storyline